There exists no sufficient plot building software for writers that addresses multiple overlapping plotlines, especially in the cases where a story has multiple characters. Normally writers would resort to using story boards, spreadsheets, or software that plots out their book along either a timeline or sequentially is it may occur in a book. This is a problem however because not all events which occur in a book are sequential. Characters live their own separate lives which may not be included as scenes within a book. And resorting to the more primitive usage of a physical storyboard, such as with index cards, can be mentally taxing, disorganized, and easily to lose if the story board is accidentally shuffled.